


Ankle

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle

He hadn't exactly planned on spending his week helping Cam move into his new apartment, but Daniel is discovering that there are a few perks to it. Cam's new apartment has a big pool and a nice area for cooking out. All of the heavy lifting is over and done with, and now Daniel gets to stretch out and watch two rather attractive women in a whole lot less than he usually sees them in. Well, a lot less than he usually sees Sam in, anyway. Vala has a way of forcing him into situations where he sees her half-naked, through no fault of his own.

But Sam - yeah. This is a whole new side of her. A lot of new sides, new curves, new angles... and one very definitely new tattoo.

Daniel hasn't said anything yet, but Sam has to know that he's noticed. He's been staring for the past half hour, unable to keep his eyes off of her. He's trying to watch her ankle in case she turns just right and he gets another glimpse, but he does keep getting distracted by the long length of her legs, smooth and pale. She complains that she never gets to tan because she spends all of her time in doors or on a ship. He wants to tell her that no man who is staring at her legs is going to be complaining that they aren't tanned... or even more, Daniel thinks about telling her that he himself thinks the color of her skin right now is just about perfect.

He wonders what sort of look Sam would give him if he said that to her. If she'd be all wide-eyed shock or if she'd just roll with it, wink at him and blow him a kiss. Sam's not really a blowing kisses kind of girl, at least not on the job... and Daniel hasn't really spent much time off the job with her in the past couple of years. Not since before, when Jack was around and the old team was still together (more or less). He'd been so glad when she'd come back from Area 51, but then Vala had been there taking up so much of his time, and the Ori... and then she'd gone to Atlantis and somehow they never quite got back into the comfortable groove they'd had once.

Maybe, Daniel thinks, that isn't such a bad thing. Maybe they can make a new groove. He grins, and she glances over at him questioningly. She's just out of the water, the sun glistening on droplets as they slide down her shoulders, over her chest, soaking into the material of her bikini. It's not exactly the skimpiest bathing suit ever... but it is small, and red, and Daniel has to suddenly shift in his lawn chair to avoid an embarrassment that he hasn't actually suffered in public in a long time.

"When did you get that?" Daniel says, nodding to her ankle.

Sam waits until she's seated in the chair beside Daniel to answer. She twists her ankle so that the tattoo is facing upward and studies it herself. "My fortieth birthday."

"Wow. That's... It's very..."

She looks slightly embarrassed. "It was impulsive. But-"

"I like it." He cuts her off. He's staring at her ankle again now, and he has to shift again. "It's really..."

He has trouble getting the words out again. Not a problem most people would ever accuse him of having, but occasionally when he's in the presence of a gorgeous woman he does find himself at a loss for words.

Especially when he's picturing that gorgeous woman naked.

"Hot." He finishes, finally. "That's really... hot."

She doesn't blow him a kiss, but she isn't shocked, either. She looks sort of amused and, okay, maybe a little bit surprised... but more pleased. "I'm not sure I've ever heard you describe anything as hot that didn't directly involve high temperatures."

"What can I say? You inspire me."

"Daniel." She leans over the plastic arm of her chair. Daniel leans in to, because it just feels like it's what he should do. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Oh. Well, then.

"If I didn't know better," Daniel responds. "I'd say you were flirting back."

Sam sits back in her chair, but keeps her body turned slightly toward him. Daniel follows in suit. "Good thing you know better, huh?"

"Yeah. Good thing."

"I think I'll get back in the water." She says, standing up. She holds a hand down at him. "Join me?"

Daniel looks over at where Vala is bothering Cam as he cooks. He's not sure why... maybe he just doesn't want this moment to be interrupted, and if there's anything Vala is good at... it's interrupting. Sam sees where he looks and falters, lowering her hand.

Shit. Daniel reaches out and grabs her hand before she can pull too far back. "Sure. Yes. I'd love to join you."

She smiles brightly. She's not wearing any makeup but the sun has left her cheeks pink. She looks younger out here in the natural light than she does in the mountain, almost like the woman he first met on Abydos.

He still hasn't let go of her hand, but she doesn't seem to mind. She's looking him straight in the eye, smile muted but not gone.

"I'm a really good swimmer, you know," she says. They take a few steps toward the pool. She lets go of his hand and he feels a pang of disappointment.

"Yeah?"

She makes an affirmative but wordless noise. "I'll race ya."

He raises an eyebrow at her. He's not a bad swimmer. "What do I get if I win?"

This time, she winks. "I'll tell you where the tattoo I got on my 41st birthday is."


End file.
